The Red String
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: It was snowing out and Steve had a cold. Those were the two things Bucky focused on. Their heating had been cut off two days prior and Steve had taken to burning old sketches and drawings to try to keep warm. Bucky had started sleeping next to Steve at night to keep him warm. *Alpha/Omega AU*
1. Chapter One

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: The Red String  
Rating: M**  
**Word Count: 1256**  
**Chapter: 1/?**  
**Pairings: Starbuck****  
****Spoilers: Captain America: The Winter Soldier spoilers apply**  
**Trigger Warnings: a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Bucky, omega!Steve, explicit sex**  
**Summary: ****It was snowing out and Steve had a cold. Those were the two things Bucky focused on. Their heating had been cut off two days prior and Steve had taken to burning old sketches and drawings to try to keep warm. Bucky had started sleeping next to Steve at night to keep him warm. *Alpha/Omega AU***  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: So I went and saw Cap 2 again today and blurted this out when I got home. It was supposed to be short and sweet but somehow developed a plot. Please enjoy and send me a message if you see any mistakes.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_The Red String_

**December 1941**

It was snowing out and Steve had a cold. Those were the two things Bucky focused on. Their heating had been cut off two days prior and Steve had taken to burning old sketches and drawings to try to keep warm. Bucky had started sleeping next to Steve at night to keep him warm. Steve's coughs shook his entire body and he curled up tight to try and stop them. Bucky pressed his chest to Steve's back, holding his friend close to him. "We really need to take you to a doctor." Bucky mumbled.

"Can't afford it." Steve rasped back, "'m okay, Buck. Just need to rest."

"I found a job for tomorrow." Bucky said, staring out the window at the snow falling steadily to the ground. "Moving some crates around for a guy. He said he'd pay me pretty well for it. Hopefully it'll be enough to get the heat turned back on."

Steve coughed again, hard, "Ho-hope so." He gasped.

"Are you going to be okay without me?" Bucky asked, running a hand up and down his friend's back soothingly.

"Yeah," Steve mumbled, "Just need to pile up the blankets and get some water."

"You have your pills right?" Bucky asked, "Suppressants and birth control for the month? If not, I'll go buy the store tomorrow and pick them up."

"I've got enough for the next couple of days." Steve said, "It can wait til we get the heat turned back on."

"Okay." The Alpha said, nuzzling his Omega best friend, "If I have any left over, I'll fill your pills and pick you up some cold medicine." He said.

Steve nodded before falling asleep in Bucky's arms.

* * *

Bucky was out and Steve felt like shit. His head hurt, his hands shook, his nose was running, and his cough had gotten worse since Bucky left. He walked into the bathroom to take his pills. He had about two weeks of his birth control pills left, but only two of his suppressants left. "Gonna need to pick up more." He mumbled to himself. His hands shook as he took his birth control and he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. He opened his bottle of heat suppressants and shook the bottle into his open palm. A cough took him by surprise and he doubled over, the hacking coughs racking his entire body. The pills in his hand tumbled down the drain of the sink and he let out a small, distressed cry and gripped the edge of the counter. "No," He gasped, "Nonononono."

Steve stepped away, staring at the sink in disbelief, "Oh God, this is not happening." He breathed, holding his head in his hands, "Okay, Rogers, pull yourself together. It'll be alright. Missing one day isn't gonna trigger your Heat." He took several deep breaths, only coughing a few times, "Just go back to sleep."

Steve walked back into the bedroom and crawled into bed, pulling the covers tightly around himself, falling back asleep after just a few minutes.

* * *

As soon as Bucky opened the door, he could smell it. An Omega in Heat, sweet and fertile. He groaned, closing and locking the door. The smell was everywhere in the small apartment. Then it hit him, Steve was in Heat. Steve was laying in his bed, slick and waiting. Steve, his best friend. "Steve?" He called out, walking toward their bedroom. He opened the door and the smell of slick and Heat and an Omega bitch ready to be bred.

Steve was asleep in their bed, moaning and moving restlessly. Bucky stalked closer, crawling up on the bed and pulling back the blankets. Steve had soaked through his sleeping pants and was twitching and letting out little desperate whines. Bucky pulled off Steve's pants and groaned, dropping them off the side of the bed. The Alpha ran his fingers through his friend's slick, tracing up the younger man's thigh up to his entrance. He pressed two of his fingers inside and Steve let out a high moan. The Omega rolled his hips, still deeply asleep. Bucky growled, slipping in another finger, fucking his friend as he slept. The scent of in Heat Omega was driving him crazy. Steve let out another sweet sound before coming across his belly.

Bucky's eyes flashed red and he growled, instinct taking over rational thought. He rolled Steve onto his stomach and pulled his hips up into a mounting position. The Alpha mounted the much smaller Omega and fucked forward, cock thrusting into the slick heat of his best friend's entrance. Steve whined, finally pulled back to consciousness. Bucky growled and placed and hand on the back of Steve's neck, holding him in place. "My bitch," he snarled, "Gonna breed you up. Fuck you full." Bucky fucked into Steve hard and fast, nailing his prostate on every other thrust, causing filthy sounds to slip from the Omega's lips. Bucky's knot swelled at the base and started to catch on the rim of Steve's hole until it finally caught and locked them together, pumping seed into the Omega. Steve cried out and came across his stomach a second time, untouched. Without thinking, Bucky clamped his teeth down on the back of Steve's neck, claiming him.

"Bucky, what-" Steve gasped.

The red faded from Bucky's eyes and he rolled them onto their sides so he wouldn't crush the smaller male. "Steve…" He mumbled, "God, Steve, I'm so sorry." Steve trembled and Bucky held him tightly, "I didn't mean to claim you, Steve. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Steve said finally, "If it had to be anyone, I'm glad it was you."

Bucky ran a hand up and down Steve's side, "How do you feel?"

"Like I've got a cold and I'm in Heat." Steve replied.

Bucky chuckled, "I brought you some cold medicine. Oh, and I got the heat turned back on so that should kick on later tonight. I'm supposed to go back to work for that guy again tomorrow, but I guess I'll just tell him that my mate's in Heat."

Mate. Surprisingly that didn't freak either of them out like they thought it should.

"No," Steve relaxed back into Bucky, "We really need the money. I'll be okay for a few hours."

"Steve, this is your first heat in a really long time. You don't need to be left alone."

"I'll be okay, Buck. Hurry to work, hurry home, and I'll be fine."

Bucky didn't seem convinced, but he sighed anyway, "Alright, Stevie." He said, kissing the back of Steve's neck.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: The Red String  
Rating: M**  
**Word Count: 1007**  
**Chapter: 2/?**  
**Pairings: Starbuck****  
****Spoilers: Captain America: The Winter Soldier spoilers apply**  
**Trigger Warnings: a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Bucky, omega!Steve, explicit sex**  
**Summary: ****It was snowing out and Steve had a cold. Those were the two things Bucky focused on. Their heating had been cut off two days prior and Steve had taken to burning old sketches and drawings to try to keep warm. Bucky had started sleeping next to Steve at night to keep him warm. *Alpha/Omega AU***  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: Just a thing I want to touch on. Steve may seem out of character in this chapter, but that's mostly due to his Heat and Omega nature that makes him clingy and dependent during his Heat. Also, Bucky is not like typical Alpha's. He respects and loves Steve as his friend and brother, so he doesn't treat him like an Omega bitch. **

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_The Red String  
Chapter Two_

**December 1941  
Brooklyn, New York**

Bucky knotted Steve again before he left for work, hoping that it would sate Steve's Heat long enough that he wouldn't be suffering by the time he got home. The Alpha pulled out after his knot went down and hesitated a second before kissing Steve softly. "Let me go get your cold medicine and pills."

"You're going to be late." Steve said, "I can get them, don't worry."

"I'm always worried about you." Bucky chuckled, "It'll take me two minutes." He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, getting Steve's birth control and cold medicine and a rag to clean him up. He came back out and sat Steve up to take his medicine before using the rag to wipe away drying come and sticky slick from the Omega. "I'll be back in about three hours. Try to get some sleep." Bucky kissed Steve on top of the head once before leaving the apartment.

Steve's heart felt heavy and he let out a whimper, the Omega in him not wanting to be parted from his Alpha for even a few minutes. He shook off the sad, disappointed feeling and curled up in the blankets, hugging Bucky's pillow to his chest.

* * *

Bucky wasn't back three hours later. Nor was he back in four, or five hours. In fact, six hours later Steve was lying on his back in bed, sobbing in pain, his fingers stuffed inside his slick hole in an effort to provide himself with a little bit of relief. He felt like he was on fire, ants crawling under his skin. He was so desperate for a knot it _hurt. _He'd come six or seven times already, but it didn't help with the Heat pulsing through his veins. He whined, four fingers stuffed inside himself, but it wasn't helping at all. All he could do is cry and whine and whimper for an Alpha, for a knot.

"Oh fuck, Steve." Bucky gasped from the doorway.

Steve dragged his eyes open, Omega gold dominating the normally blue eyes. "Alpha!" He cried, "Alpa, _please_-"

"Hold on, Stevie, I gotcha." Bucky cursed and kicked off his shoes, unbuckling his belt and opening his pants, only pushing them far enough down his legs to expose his cock before climbing onto the bed. He pulled Steve's fingers out of his hole and pushed in, sliding in balls deep. Steve tightened around him and Bucky swore, clenching his eyes shut. Bucky started thrusting, hard and fast.

Steve clung to Bucky, clawing at his back, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Knot me, Alpha, please please please…" Steve whimpered.

Bucky growled, pumping his hips harder and faster, his knot swelling before it finally caught and locked them together. Steve came for an eighth time, letting out a relieved sob, collapsing back against the bed. "You okay, Steve?" Bucky asked, wiping the tears from Steve's face.

"Yeah, 'm okay now." Steve mumbled tiredly.

Bucky rolled them over so he was on his back and Steve was lying on top of him. He yanked the blankets on top of them before running his fingers through Steve's hair, "I went to the store and filled your suppressants for after this Heat," He ran a hand up and down Steve's back, "I didn't realize how long I was working. He had me moving crates and then paid me extra to put his lights on his house. I'm sorry, I should have said no."

"We need the money, it's okay." Steve said, tucking his head in the crook of Bucky's shoulder and neck.

"Damn the money if you get hurt in the process." Bucky growled, "I'm calling him in the morning to tell him my mate's in Heat and I'm not leaving again. He paid me enough today that the bills will be paid up for at least the next couple of weeks."

Steve didn't say anything for so long that Bucky was sure he'd gone back to sleep. Then Steve whispered, "Do you like me, Buck?"

"'Course I do." Bucky said, "You're my best friend."

"That's not what I meant." Steve muttered.

Bucky sighed, "Listen, Steve…"

"It's okay if you don't. Just because you claimed me doesn't mean you have to love me."

"Hey," Bucky tilted Steve's head up to make the Omega look at him, "You know how the world works. I care about you Steve. You're my friend, my brother, and now you're my mate…but, I'm still expected to find a wife. Omegas just aren't valued in society; and with you being male…well…" Bucky looked frustrated, "I'd love to get a house together, have kids and a white picket fence and all that, but the world just doesn't work that way."

Steve nodded, "Yeah…yeah I know…" He said softly.

"But I will always care about you Steve." Bucky said, kissing Steve soundly on the lips, "I'm with you bud, til the end of the line."

"Yeah," Steve smiled, "Me too."

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: The Red String  
Rating: M**  
**Word Count: 1091**  
**Chapter: 3/?**  
**Pairings: Starbuck****  
****Spoilers: Captain America: The Winter Soldier spoilers apply**  
**Trigger Warnings: a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Bucky, omega!Steve, explicit sex**  
**Summary: ****It was snowing out and Steve had a cold. Those were the two things Bucky focused on. Their heating had been cut off two days prior and Steve had taken to burning old sketches and drawings to try to keep warm. Bucky had started sleeping next to Steve at night to keep him warm. *Alpha/Omega AU***  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: After at least an hour of research I can't find an accurate timeline for the movie universe. So, I'll get as close as I can, but I may not be accurate. If you know closer dates, please let me know.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_The Red String  
Chapter Three_

**1943  
Brooklyn, New York**

Bucky was beyond angry. He slammed the door to the apartment shut before rounding on Steve. "I can't fucking believe you." He snarled, "I told you not to do anything stupid, and you went and did something stupid."

"I'll be going over there with you, Buck. I'm going to be able to fight."

"I told you to stay here."

"You don't get to tell me what to do."

"That bite mark on your neck says different." Bucky stalked over, looming over Steve, struggling to control his rage. "You're my bitch, and you'll do as I say."

"What did you just call me?" Steve breathed, eyes narrowing.

"My _bitch_." Bucky snarled, slamming his hand against the wall, causing Steve to flinch. "Now you're going to tell them that your _Alpha_ isn't allowing you to go to basic. Then you're going to come home and wait for me to get back."

"The hell I am!" Steve snapped, shoving Bucky hard. Bucky snapped, red bleeding into his vision. He didn't remember much of what happened next.

When Bucky came back to himself, he knotted Steve up against the wall. Steve was standing on shaky legs, breathy sobs escaping him. Steve was facing the wall and his wrists were bruised where Bucky had been holding them. He had bite marks across his neck and shoulders, all bleeding and looking like they, too, would bruise. His ass was red and Bucky hoped, with a sinking heart, that he hadn't torn his best friend. "Steve…?" He asked, his voice shaky.

Steve trembled beneath him, "'m still gonna go Buck." He whispered, "You can't stop me. You can't."

"What did I do?" Bucky mumbled, mostly to himself, "Steve, I'm so sorry."

"Don't." Steve sobbed, "Don't think you can apologize and I'll just forgive you. I told you to _stop_-" His voice broke.

Bucky shook. He couldn't remember. He'd been so angry and now he'd hurt Steve and he just couldn't remember. He stood and waited for his knot to go down before pulling out of Steve. He helped him to the bedroom before going and getting a rag. He cleaned Steve off slowly before hesitating. "I fucked up, royal I know, but I want to do something."

"What?" Steve asked, suspicious and that hurt because Steve had always trusted him.

"Wanna make you feel better. I leave in the morning…and you won't be long after me. We might not see each other for a long time and…you can say no, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Just…" Steve sighed, "If I tell you to stop…"

"I promise." Bucky said, kissing Steve's wrist, his eyes wet with tears he wouldn't shed. "God, Steve…"

"It wasn't really your fault. Your Alpha nature won out over your concern."

"Please don't try to justify what I just did to you. Please." Bucky pet a hand down Steve's side, "Just let me know if you get uncomfortable."

"I will." Steve replied.

Bucky nodded and straddled Steve's thin waist. He bent down and licked Steve's forehead, cleaning off the sweat there. He moved down Steve's cheeks to his neck, slowly licking and nuzzling the pale skin, licking up the blood from the careless bites. Bucky let out a small whine, kissing and lapping at the bites until the blood was gone. He then moved down to Steve's chest and stomach. Steve let out contented sighs and moans, tangling his fingers in Bucky's hair. Bucky smiled against the smooth skin of Steve's stomach and reached a hand up, gently pulling Steve's hands out of his hair, "One minute." He said.

The Alpha moved down to the Omega's feet and began licking again, moving first up his left leg, getting to his thigh and licking up the slick from his inner thigh. He moved back down to Steve's right foot and began licking upwards again, reaching Steve's right thigh and putting the Omega's leg over his shoulder.

"Is this okay?" Bucky asked, looking up at Steve.

"Yeah." Steve breathed out.

Bucky nodded and looked back down, pulling Steve's hips closer. He licked at the Omega's ass cheeks first before parting them, licking at his entrance. Bucky began sucking at the puffy entrance, licking his own seed from inside his mate. He was relieved that he didn't taste blood, so he hadn't ripped Steve. He kept licking and sucking until Steve was moaning and whimpering above him, leaking slick onto his tongue.

"Bucky, oh God." Steve gasped, clamping down on Bucky's tongue, grabbing his cock and pumping furiously. Bucky kept sucking and licking at his hole until Steve came, hand grabbing at him to hold him still. The Alpha growled but kept licking his mate's entrance until Steve finally relaxed. Bucky pulled away and placed Steve's leg back down on the bed.

"You okay?" Bucky asked, kissing Steve's hip.

"Yeah," Steve said, "Tired."

Bucky nodded and lapped the come away from Steve's stomach, cleaning his hand as well before laying down next to his friend. "Can I hold you?" He asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

Steve turned onto his side, pressing his chest against Bucky's, tangling their legs together. "Yeah," He replied, tucking his head against the Alpha's neck. Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve and held him tightly.

"So, I'm leaving in the morning…" Bucky said.

"You better be careful," Steve said, holding Bucky close, "Save some of the fighting for me."

"Just don't get yourself killed." Bucky said.

"That goes for you as well." Steve said, falling asleep in his mate's arms. Bucky kissed Steve on the forehead and fell asleep shortly after.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter Four

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: The Red String  
Rating: M**  
**Word Count: 946**  
**Chapter: 4/?**  
**Pairings: Starbuck****  
****Spoilers: Captain America: The Winter Soldier spoilers apply**  
**Trigger Warnings: a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Bucky, omega!Steve, explicit sex**  
**Summary: ****It was snowing out and Steve had a cold. Those were the two things Bucky focused on. Their heating had been cut off two days prior and Steve had taken to burning old sketches and drawings to try to keep warm. Bucky had started sleeping next to Steve at night to keep him warm. *Alpha/Omega AU***  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: So I've heard different things, but here's how Heat suppressants work in this story. Suppressants obviously suppress an Omega's Heat, but they also help to suppress an Omega's scent so they smell closer to a Beta. An Omega can also still produce slick while under suppressants.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_The Red String  
Chapter Four_

**November 1943  
Italy**

"Just go!" Steve yelled across the firey divide, "Get out of here!"

"No, not without you!" Bucky yelled back.

Steve looked around desperately before bending the bar of the railing outward and launching himself across the room. He grabbed the other railing and Bucky helped pull him over. "Let's get out of here!" Steve called, grabbing Bucky's arm and pulling him out of the building. They met the rest of the troops out in the clearing and Steve discovered his device he'd gotten from Stark had been destroyed.

"Okay, it looks like we're walking." Steve said, "Thirty miles back to the base. Those who can't walk can ride on the tank. Let's get moving."

The Captain started walking and the troops followed willingly.

Bucky walked next to Steve, "So…" The Sargent said, "You got taller."

Steve smirked, "When we get back to camp, I'll tell you all about it."

Bucky grinned, "Deal."

* * *

"Does anyone but me know?" Bucky was sitting on Steve's bunk, watching the Captain pace back and forth.

Steve touched the claiming bite on the back of his neck, "No…I probably wouldn't have been allowed in the Army if they did. Dr. Erskine knew, but he didn't care. Everyone thinks I'm a Beta."

Bucky nodded, "That's probably for the best." He clasped his hands in front of himself, "So…Captain America, huh?"

Steve grinned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He sat down next to Bucky, hesitating a second before sighing, "Still me though, Buck."

Bucky smiled and said, "yeah" before cupping Steve's jaw and turning his head. He pressed their lips together and sighed happily. He'd missed his mate, his friend, terribly. His hand slid to the back of Steve's neck to touch the claiming bite. Steve whined softly into his mouth, going pliant beneath Bucky's hand. "Gotta be quiet, Stevie."

"Please, Bucky." Steve whispered, "Need you. Missed you."

"I've got you, Steve." Bucky said, "Take off your clothes and get on the bed for me." Steve nodded, still enthusiastic as ever but now so much bigger, all long limbed and muscled. Bucky took a deep breath and removed his own clothes, "Is anyone going to come looking for you?"

"No." Steve said, laying himself out on the bed for his mate.

The Alpha grinned and crawled over the Omega. He nosed Steve's neck, breathing in his sweet scent. "You smell so good." He mumbled, running a hand up and down Steve's side. "You're gorgeous."

"Bucky…" Steve mumbled, a blush cropping up on his cheeks.

"No, you _are_." Bucky insisted, nipping at Steve's collarbone. "And you're mine, so that makes you even more special. Wish I could show you off to everyone."

"Except if you did, I'd probably get kicked out of the Army for being an Omega." Steve chuckled.

"They're not going to kick out Captain America. You're America's golden boy, Stevie." Bucky said, hand moving down to stroke Steve's cock, his grip firm and sure. Steve gasped and grabbed at Bucky's shoulders, pulling him closer. "They love you, Steve."

Steve arched his hips up toward the Alpha, "Fuck, Bucky, I can't, I don't."

"Shh." Bucky pressed his lips to Steve's, silencing the blond man, "I've gotcha. Let go Steve."

Steve whined softly and came across his stomach in pearly white streaks. "Bucky…" He panted, "Bucky, want you to fuck me."

Bucky groaned, pressing his forehead against Steve's shoulder, "Not today, Steve. Not enough time." He said, stroking himself quickly.

"Okay." Steve mumbled, running his fingers through Bucky's hair, "Come for me, Alpha. Mark me up."

Bucky growled, sinking his teeth into Steve's neck as he came across Steve's stomach and his hand. He slumped against the Captain, "Don't have to worry about crushing you now." He mumbled, licking the bite on the Omega's neck.

Steve laughed, running his hands up and down Bucky's back. They fell into a comfortable silence until Steve whispered, "I thought you were dead," causing Bucky to look up at his friend in concern. Steve's eyes were watery and he was obviously holding back tears, "I thought I was going to be too late to save you."

"Hey," Bucky said gently, crawling off of Steve to lie next to him, "Hey, none of that was your fault." Steve nodded slightly, "'m serious Steve, you can't put that kind of pressure on yourself. You _saved_ me Steve, and so many others. I'm right here now, okay?"

Steve smiled softly, "Heh, yeah." He kissed Bucky softly and then lay back against the scratchy military issued sheets, "You gonna be able to stay here tonight?"

"Yeah." Bucky said, pulling Steve into his arms, "Now, go to sleep. We gotta be back up in a few hours."

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter Five

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: The Red String  
Rating: M**  
**Word Count: 798**  
**Chapter: 5/?**  
**Pairings: Starbuck****  
****Spoilers: Captain America: The Winter Soldier spoilers apply**  
**Trigger Warnings: a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Bucky, omega!Steve, explicit sex**  
**Summary: ****It was snowing out and Steve had a cold. Those were the two things Bucky focused on. Their heating had been cut off two days prior and Steve had taken to burning old sketches and drawings to try to keep warm. Bucky had started sleeping next to Steve at night to keep him warm. *Alpha/Omega AU***  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: Eek super short chapter, really sorry guys. The next chapter will hopefully be a longer one.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_The Red String  
Chapter Five_

**1944**

They had a mission in the morning and Steve had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was sitting solid, like a rock, making him concerned and a little sick. He grabbed Bucky and wrapped an arm around his waist, watching the Alpha sleep. He pressed his face into the other man's neck, breathing in the scent of safety and protection. Bucky had always smelled like home to Steve. Bucky huffed a little, blinking open sleepy eyes. "You okay?" Bucky mumbled, petting Steve's hair.

"I'm fine." Steve replied, "Just…have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

"'s just another mission." Bucky sat up a little so he could pull Steve's head onto his chest, running his fingers through blond hair with one hand, his other rubbing soothing circles on Steve's back.

"I love you." Steve said softly.

Bucky's hands stilled in shock for a moment, he began moving them again just a moment later. "Steve…" He sighed.

"No." Steve said, "No, just listen. Someday we're going to win the war, and we'll go home to Brooklyn. You're going to find some dame and get married. Hell, I might even get married too. Peggy's swell, and I'd love to see her more after this. But Bucky, you're my Alpha, and my mate, and my best friend and I love you. I know we can't be together forever or anything ridiculous like that. We can't get married or anything. But…" Steve trailed off and Bucky patiently waited for him to finish, "I know I'm allowed to love you, okay."

Bucky kissed Steve on top of the head, "I know, Steve." He held the Omega tighter, "I know."

* * *

The wind was harsh and cold, yanking him away from the wrecked side of the train.

"Bucky!"

Bucky hung on to the side of the train and looked up at Steve, "Steve!" He called desperately. He could smell the fear on his mate, even with the icy wind whipping around him. He could feel the metal rail he was holding on to breaking.

"Hold on!"

Bucky knew Steve wouldn't reach him in time, could feel the rail breaking.

Steve reached out for him.

The rail snapped and he was falling.

"No!"

Bucky could hear the anguished cry of his mate echo through the wind.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Steve felt like ice had been poured into his veins to replace the blood. He felt numb, finger tips to toes. Like he was drowning. It _hurt_, losing Bucky. It hurt so bad, and he'd been trying for hours to get drunk, but he couldn't. He'd downed enough alcohol at this point to kill him, but it didn't help. He wished he could have done more. He was strong enough, fast enough. He should have been able to save his friend. He should have.

He should.

Steve threw his shot glass at the wall and heard it shatter. He put his head in his hands, but he didn't cry. He hurt too much.

**1945**

The plane had to be downed, there was no other option. It was him, or New York, and between the two it was an easy choice. He had to sacrifice himself. But if he was completely honest with himself, it was a relief. Since Bucky's death he'd felt numb, hallowed out. Like someone had taken a carving knife to his insides and emptied him out with clumsy hands. He could make that all stop, right now.

He placed Peggy's picture on the odometer. He could have loved her, once the war was over. He could have asked her to marry him. They couldn't have had children, since he was an Omega and she was a Beta, it wasn't possible. They could have adopted though, maybe. Maybe they wouldn't even want kids, and would have preferred the company of animals. Or even to be alone, just the two of them. He wished things could have ended differently for them. For all of them.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter Six

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: The Red String  
Rating: M**  
**Word Count: 1262**  
**Chapter: 6/?**  
**Pairings: Starbuck****  
****Spoilers: Captain America: The Winter Soldier spoilers apply**  
**Trigger Warnings: a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Bucky, omega!Steve, explicit sex**  
**Summary: ****It was snowing out and Steve had a cold. Those were the two things Bucky focused on. Their heating had been cut off two days prior and Steve had taken to burning old sketches and drawings to try to keep warm. Bucky had started sleeping next to Steve at night to keep him warm. *Alpha/Omega AU***  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: So if you didn't notice, I edited the last chapter. I'll go back and edit the others as well. Sorry I've been slow to update, I'll try to get back on this story and wrap it up. Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter!**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_The Red String  
Chapter Six_

**2012  
Manhattan, New York**

"I didn't know the Capsicle had an Alpha mate." Tony said, leaning back in his chair at the kitchen table in Avenger's Tower. It had been weeks since Steve started living with Tony, Pepper, and Bruce; months since Loki's attack on New York. Tony, Pepper, and Steve sat at the table eating breakfast while Bruce slept in. The Beta scientist would get up around nine or so for coffee before heading down to the labs for the day.

"Oh," Steve said, reaching a hand back to touch the mark on the back of his neck, "I don't. Well, not anymore. He- uh…he died, back in the war." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, taking a sip of coffee. Steve looked away from the table, plainly avoiding Tony's gaze.

"I'm sorry," Pepper said, placing a hand on Steve's arm, shooting Tony a dirty look, "We didn't know."

"It's okay." Steve replied tensely, shrugging in an effort to appear nonchalant, "It was a long time ago."

Pepper looked unconvinced but nodded anyway, "Okay," She replied.

There was a brief, awkward silence before Tony said, "So that would make you an unmated Omega then."

This was definitely not a conversation that Steve wanted to have. Ever. "I have no idea what you're talking about," He said tersely, "I'm not-"

"Oh you're so fucking lying," Tony grinned, deftly ignoring the glare Pepper gave him, "I can smell it all over you, Rogers. You smell fucking awesome and fertile as hell." The Alpha smirked.

"We're not talking about this." Steve said, standing abruptly and toppling his chair.

"Steve…" Tony whined.

Steve shook his head, "No, we're not talking about this Tony. Not now. Not ever." He stormed out before Tony could say another word.

* * *

Pepper came by later to apologize for Tony. She sat down on Steve's bed, her hands in her lap. "He didn't mean to upset you." She said, "I don't understand him sometimes, why he says the things he does, but I know he didn't want to hurt you."

"I hoped no one knew. I'm so careful about my suppressants." Steve mumbled, sitting next to Pepper.

"You were off them seventy years Steve, obviously you still have the scent on you and the suppressants haven't masked the smell yet." The Beta woman smiled gently, "That claim bite has probably helped keep Alphas off of you, but once someone scents you…" She trailed off. Unmated Omegas were free game, even in the 21st century.

"They'll know I'm unmated, and then anyone can take me if they want." Steve sighed, placing his head in his hands, curling in on himself. "What am I going to do?"

"Find a mate." Pepper replied, "Or someone you trust enough to scent you and keep off other Alphas."

Steve snorted, "Yeah, right."

"Steve, your mate isn't here anymore." Pepper said gently, resting her hand on Steve's shoulder, "You don't have to be celibate for the rest of your life. Your mate wouldn't have wanted that, would he?"

Steve shook his head, a small smile on his face, "No."

"Then get out there, meet someone. It'll be fun."

* * *

"I could do it, you know." Tony said about a week later from the doorway of the gym.

Steve was pounding on a punching bag, not stopping as he asked, "Do what?"

"I could be your Alpha."

Steve stopped, his fist resting against the canvas surface of the bag. He turned his head to look at Tony, eyebrows raised, "Yeah, right. You, as my Alpha."

Tony snarled at that, the Alpha in him enraged at being insulted by a lowly little bitch, "Now you listen here, bitch-" He was caught off guard by a right hook to the jaw. The punch left him dazed and Steve boxed him in against the wall next to the door.

"I'm not a bitch," Steve snapped, "You will _never _call me a bitch, you will _never_ treat me like a bitch, and I sure as hell won't bend over for you." His blue eyes were wild, hair mussed, and he smelled perfect. Sweet and fertile in a way that had Tony almost moaning. Almost.

Tony nodded curtly and Steve stepped away, clearly still furious at the insult to him and his biology. The Alpha took a few calming breaths. He could use his Alpha Voice on Steve, if he wanted, make the Omega bow to him, but he wouldn't do that to Steve. They were _friends_, as much as Tony didn't really want to admit it, and forcing his friend to submit to him would make him no better than a rapist. "I'm sorry," He said, hands up as if in surrender.

Steve watched him suspiciously before he nodded, "Okay." He said.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." Steve said, turning back to his punching bag to continue his workout. Tony watched him for a little longer before he walked out.

* * *

"Tony said you were looking for a mate." Bruce said over dinner one night, taking a bite of his salad. Tony and Pepper were out at a function, so it was one of the rare nights that the Beta and Omega had to eat alone.

Steve choked on his water. Bruce waited patiently for him to be able to speak. "Tony talks too much." Steve finally sputtered.

Bruce smiled lightly, "I think Tony would be good for you."

Steve just raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it."

"Aren't Tony and Pepper-"

"No," Bruce shook his head, "They had a thing a while back, but it didn't get serious. They're just friends now."

"Oh…" Steve pushed his food around his plate distractedly.

They sat in silence for a while, Steve lost in his thoughts and Bruce finishing his dinner. The Beta scientist got up and put his plate in the sink, "Tony's not a bad guy, Steve. And he likes you."

"Would that be settling?" Steve asked.

Bruce just shrugged and went back downstairs to his lab.

**To be continued…**

**AN: Um so yeah you guys might not be happy with me, but I do happen to ship Tony/Steve so there's gonna be a little of that. Hopefully not too many of you are gonna hop off the bandwagon because it'll only be for a couple of chapters.**

**Now, question time! I need to know in the comments how many of you would read a sequel about Steve and Bucky with kids. I'd like to know if anyone would read it before I start planning it. It would include mpreg so if that squicks you, sorry, a/b/o universe says I can.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: The Red String  
Rating: M**  
**Word Count: 713**  
**Chapter: 7/?**  
**Pairings: Starbuck, Stony****  
****Spoilers: Captain America: The Winter Soldier spoilers apply**  
**Trigger Warnings: a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Bucky, omega!Steve, explicit sex**  
**Summary: ****It was snowing out and Steve had a cold. Those were the two things Bucky focused on. Their heating had been cut off two days prior and Steve had taken to burning old sketches and drawings to try to keep warm. Bucky had started sleeping next to Steve at night to keep him warm. *Alpha/Omega AU***  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_The Red String  
Chapter Seven_

**2012  
Manhattan, New York**

"So, have you met someone yet?" Pepper asked Steve at about a month later. Pepper and Steve often met for lunch on Monday's at a little café about four blocks down from the Avengers' Tower. Steve pushed his food around his plate a little and shrugged. "Steve, you said you'd start looking." She admonished.

"I know." Steve sighed, "I've just been so busy lately."

"What if…" Pepper picked at her nails thoughtfully, "What if you found someone that would scent you and protect you, but didn't have to breed you? I know that's what you're afraid of."

"I mean," Steve pushed his plate away, "Yeah, that would probably be ideal. But what kind of Alpha would agree to something like that?"

Pepper smiled softly.

"Not Tony," Steve said.

Pepper frowned, "Why not?"

"He's an ass. With a capital a." Steve raised an eyebrow, "He is the definition of a knothead."

Pepper smiled and shook her head, "He's not that bad. He puts on this…mask, and acts like an ass, but he's really not. I think you two just need to talk." She said.

Steve sighed and nodded, "Yeah, okay."

* * *

Steve walked down to Tony's lab and punched the code into the pad next to the door. Tony and Bruce were bent over a lab table, working on an equation. Steve stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment before clearing his throat. Tony and Bruce looked up and Tony smiled, "Hey Cap, what's on your mind?"

"If you weren't too busy I was wondering if we could talk." Steve said.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"I'll go work on these in my lab." Bruce said, taking a stack of papers and walking out of Tony's lab.

"What's on your mind, Steve?" Tony asked after Bruce had left, gesturing to a rolling stool for Steve to sit on.

The Omega sat down on the stool and twisted his hands together, "I was wondering if you still had any interest in being my Alpha." He said, looking Tony in the eye.

Tony looked surprised, "Yeah, if that's what you're wanting. I thought…after what I called you in the gym…" He grimaced.

Steve sighed, "There would be…conditions." He said, "I don't want you to claim me, I don't want you to breed me…I know you could, if you wanted, since I'm unmated..."

"I wouldn't do that to you, and you know that." Tony replied.

"Yeah," Steve breathed, "That's why I'm asking you. I already trust you with my life."

Tony nodded, "So, you don't want me to claim you, or breed you. I get it, I do. But, thoughts on sex?"

"Maybe," Steve said, "If I can stay on my suppressants and birth control."

"Yeah, you can."

"And don't call me a bitch."

Tony had the decency to look ashamed of himself, "I didn't mean that. I shouldn't have called you that."

"No, you shouldn't have, but we can move past that." Steve said, standing.

"So, since we're basically writing this off as completely unromantic," Tony grinned, strutting over and placing his hands on Steve's hips, "I'm going to kiss you now." Steve chuckled and bent his head down. Tony stretched up and kissed Steve deeply, holding the Omega to him. Steve sighed softly against Tony's lips, thinking that maybe they could make this work.

**To be continued…**

**AN: Domestic Stony next chapter, but then we get Bucky back. Oh, and I didn't watch Iron Man 3, because reasons, so if you did then I'm sorry but the events of that movie won't be referenced in this story.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: The Red String  
Rating: M**  
**Word Count: 977**  
**Chapter: 8/?**  
**Pairings: Starbuck  
Spoilers: Captain America: The Winter Soldier spoilers apply**  
**Trigger Warnings: a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Bucky, omega!Steve, explicit sex**  
**Summary: ****It was snowing out and Steve had a cold. Those were the two things Bucky focused on. Their heating had been cut off two days prior and Steve had taken to burning old sketches and drawings to try to keep warm. Bucky had started sleeping next to Steve at night to keep him warm. *Alpha/Omega AU***  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_The Red String  
Chapter Eight_

**May 2013  
Manhattan, New York**

Tony nuzzled Steve's jaw, his nose bumping against the sof skin. The Alpha hummed pleasantly at the sweet smell of an Omega and tightened his grip on Steve's waist. Steve grumbled a little, blinking open hazy blue eyes. "Morning." The super soldier mumbled, "Wha' time is it?"

"'Bout five." Tony replied, "You gonna go for a jog?"

"Yeah." Steve said, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"'Kay." Tony kissed Steve softly, "Just give me a second." Steve nodded and Tony smiled. The Alpha rubbed his forehead against Steve's neck, spreading his scent over the Omega's soft skin. He did the same to the other side of Steve's neck, then down his chest. "Alright, no one should bother you." Tony said.

"Thank you Alpha." Steve said.

Tony growled and kissed Steve hard, pushing him down into the sheets. "You better go get your run in soldier," Tony grumbled, "before it gets too hard for me to let you out of bed."

"Mmm," Steve smiled, "'kay." He kissed Tony lightly once before the dark haired Alpha let him up. Steve climbed out of bed and pulled on some clothes to run in. He laced up his shoes and stuck his phone in his pocket – Tony wanted him to have it at all times, just in case- and left, throwing an "I'll be back," over his shoulder as he did.

* * *

Being with Tony was nice. The man could be brash, reckless, tactless, and downright offensive on most accounts. But he was protective, thoughtful, and gentle for an Alpha. Tony basically allowed Steve to do whatever he wanted, a luxury not afforded to most Omegas. So, being with Tony was nice, but it was nothing like being with Bucky.

Bucky.

Steve tried not to think about him. It _hurt_ to think about his best friend. It hurt so damn bad, because Tony was nice but Bucky had been _everything_. Bucky was his best friend, his mate, his brother, his protector, and the first person he'd ever loved. Bucky never treated Steve like he was anything less than equal, even when he had been small and weak and sick. Tony was great, really, and Steve might even be able to love him some day. He just missed Bucky.

Steve shook his head as he ran the last block up to the Tower. He was happy with Tony. This was enough.

* * *

Steve lay on the couch with his head in Tony's lap. The dark haired Alpha ran his fingers through Steve's light blond hair. The Omega hummed contently, eyes half lidded as he tried to focus on the movie they were watching. Tony smiled, his fingers trailing down from Steve's hair to trace his face gently, brushing his lips and cheekbones. "You're gorgeous," Tony mumbled, his thumb running over the blond's lower lip.

The tips of Steve's ears and the back of his neck turned pink, "Am not."

"You are," Tony said matter of factly, "You're so beautiful, Steve."

"You are too." Steve said, reaching up to brush his knuckles against the Alpha's jaw.

Tony chuckled, bending down to kiss Steve full on the mouth, "I'm pretty crazy about you Rogers." He said after a moment.

Steve grinned, "I'm pretty gone on you Stark."

* * *

"OH GO FUCK YOURSELF TONY!" Steve screamed as he threw his clothes into a suitcase. He snapped the lid down, face flushed red in anger.

"Would you just calm down and listen to me?" Tony snapped.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say," Steve growled, "I don't care. You _slept_ with her, Tony. You went behind my back-"

"You think I need your permission?" Tony asked incredulously, "I don't need your blessing to get laid. It was a party, I was drunk and you weren't there. Hell, a lot of Alphas have more than one Omega, and it's not like we're really mates anyway."

Steve shook his head, "I thought you were different, but it turns out you're just a stupid knothead like every other Alpha."

"Christ Steve, you know how this works," Tony sighed, "I still care about you. I still lo-"

"Don't you dare," Steve said, "Don't you dare say that when you don't mean it Tony. I have to go."

"Steve-"

"No, I have to go." Steve said, shaking his head.

"You don't have to go!" Tony growled, "Just stay. We can work this out."

Steve shook his head and walked out the door.

**January 2014  
Washington, D.C.**

Steve dropped his last box on the floor, standing and stretching his back, sighing when it popped. He liked the look of the new apartment; it was nicer than the one he had in Brooklyn. Now that his suppressants completely covered his Omega scent he could take missions from SHIELD. Tony still called him most nights before bed, but Steve had no intention of going back to Manhattan. Their friendship was salvageable, but their romantic relationship was not.

Steve sighed and plopped down on his couch. He frowned and picked at his cuticle. Something was coming, he could feel it. He just hoped it was something good.

**To be continued…**


End file.
